


Adrenaline

by MoonlightIcarus



Series: Tin man, Birdman, Fisherman [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Realization, Sweet, recollections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Clover is always chasing an adrenaline high. The idea of using his semblance at the last second of a fight excited him and he is pushing himself father and father until he realizes how dangerous it is to him and to others.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Tin man, Birdman, Fisherman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564132
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Adrenaline

Clover was chasing something, his next high, his next fix, but it wasn't a drug or sex (well not directly) it was adrenaline. He needed the rush of it coursing through his veins at top speed. Feeling invincible and that he could take on a mob of grim solo.

He had developed his addiction over several years, going back to first unlocking his semblance. Good luck was a useful if basic semblance that gave him the leg up he needed in combat and other more mundane situations. Slowly had had started trying more and more pushing himself farther, testing his limits, seeing how long he could fight before he relied on his luck to win him the fight. That was the root of the issue, with good luck he could do more than he reasonably should have and he would still have it to fall back on. Call it a crutch or a cheap tactic but it was useful and reliable. 

Almost too reliable. Knowing that he could use it at anytime to essential win the fight for him meant he needed to test it. His semblance hadn't made him sloppy (the Atlas military would never allow that), it had made him brash and reckless. Missions that called for two or three huntsmen he would take on all his own and come out victorious. The regular weapon maintenance would be bypassed until his fishing rod outright broke and repairs were necessary to continue working.

It was hard to rest when you could do so much more and continue to fight on and on. Then follow it up with the residual high, and hypersexuality. Sex following a mission was oddly perfect, a battle of life and death traded in for a dance with dominance. It was times like these he would find someone to be his partner for the night, not having to rely on his semblance because he could find someone based in his looks alone. Though he wasn't above it, on nights he felt extra antsy he would jingle his charm to cut to the fun part of the night. 

He had become so comfortable with it that his entire routine was disrupted at the apprehension of the stolen ship. The mission to catch the thieves had been nothing special but what it would lead to was going to change it all.

His own faults were why he had been so enamored with Qrow Branwen at their first meeting, a man with the semblance oppose to him was fascinating. Where he was able to take on more and more, using riskier strategies with the potential for high payoff, Qrow had to plan all his moves carefully or risk death. The huntsmen in him was amazed by his skill but the junkie only saw the potential for an even greater high.

Qrow's misfortune would raise the stakes on any mission regardless of its initial difficultly. If something were to go wrong it most likely would and now he would get to feel a stronger surge of adrenaline than he ever had before. His semblance would still protect him but now rather than waiting to use it he would have to be prepared for any spontaneous tragedy that may befall them.

He failed to realize his own selfish ways until the mission had begun. Though he had been briefed on Qrow's rather unfortunate circumstances hearing it from the horses mouth with all the trauma and impact evident in his voice was a wake up call for him.

Sinking low enough to use someone else to chase his desires was deplorable as is, but ignoring said persons past and autonomy was an atrocity. No good would come from his selfish acts and the continuation of Qrow's tales only brought Clover's failure as a person to the forefront of his thoughts. No one should have to live a life hating themselves, believing they should leave behind everyone they love for protection. Qrow said that each time he visited his family he was met with new guilt at tormenting them with his issues, and Clover now knew the way a relationship like theirs should work. An apology wouldn't be enough but there was the chance he could prove his regret through his actions. 

He shouldn't have leeched off of Qrow, Qrow should have been able to reap the benefits of Clover. It would be impossible to make up for the events of his life leading to where they currently were, but he could ease the ache and pain for the future. Alleviate the nagging fear of what may be and spart the hope of what could be.

From then on Clover took care to be around Qrow more than necessary, either by being with him directly or just within a close proximity. He tried not to stray too far, and as they spent more time together his feelings developed as well. The allure was gone and in its stead was an understanding. Qrow went through so much and yet he was still vocal and somewhat social.

He had certainly retreated in on himself, but his snark and sarcasm was a breath of fresh air when compared to the dull efficiency of Atlas. That was not to say Atlas was at fault for prioritizing a system like that but the monotony set in quickly. That most likely added to his need for a high, a form of relief from Atlas and its unintentional oppression. It in no way excused Clover's actions but it was something to consider nonetheless.

Qrow was more than a huntsman or an ex drunk, he was an uncle and a hero. His selflessness was admirable even if it stemmed from the wrong ideas. The negativity that was so intertwined with Qrow's personality had no right to drag him down the way it did. It was even palpable at it's worse. That's why for several nights Clover would walk down the hall to Qrow's room to comfort him but he had trouble making that final commitment, he never even made it to the doorway.

Until one night when it was exceptionally bad, his aura was resonating with Qrow in what could only be classified as despair. The door to the room had opened easily enough but the sight waiting for him could melt the coldest of hearts. Even without being washed up or shedding a tear Qroe was broken down almost completely, held together by shame and the last remnants of his determination. 

Entering uninvited was rude, setting down onto his bed was forward, cuddling him from behind was invasive, asking Qrow to open his heart to him was creepy and an invasion of privacy, but Clover would never call it a mistake. Holding him close as he went and healed felt better than any mission he had been on. This was something greater than him, something close and personal that only he could fix in this way. It was a new purpose.

From there their time together was personal, one on one time. His days of viewing from afar had come and passed and he would stay nearby whenever he could. He wanted more, but he would never force something like that, Qrow was still healing, so when he initiated the first kiss it caught Clover off guard. They spent more night together than they did apart, they didn't know what to call what they had but it made them happy.

Things steadily improved for Qrow small things such as, glasses not shattering when dropped, lights not going out on him, winning a game of cards, to more important things such as missions going well without any dangerous developments, the launch of the Amity Arena, and finally letting go of his past.

Somewhere along the way Clover saw fewer things magically going in his favor. It wasn't a surprise and he didn't even mind. He would adapt to the changes, because being with Qrow was better than anything he had experienced before. It was a sense of completeness. He had changed from then on and it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments.


End file.
